gogalacticfandomcom-20200214-history
Ray Park
Raymond "Ray" Park (born 23 August 1974) is a Scottish actor, stuntman and martial artist, best known for playing Darth Maul in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Toad in X-Men, Snake Eyes in G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra, and Edgar on Heroes. 'Career' He began working in films as a stunt double for the film Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, doing the stunts for both Robin Shou and James Remar. Park also did some cameos as monsters, including Baraka. All of these were non-speaking roles.[5] In 1999, Park appeared in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, as the Sith Apprentice Darth Maul. While the character had a few lines, Park's voice was dubbed over with that of actor Peter Serafinowicz. From his work on Star Wars, Park was cast in a cameo role in Fanboys as a Skywalker Ranch security guard who says, "Time for you to get mauled, boy," as he pulls out two nightsticks. In addition to this acting work, he has also been Christopher Walken's fight stunt double for the film Sleepy Hollow. Park appeared in the scene where Walken's character, the Headless Horseman, murders the Killian family and Brom Bones, among others.[6] Park had his first real speaking part in X-Men as Toad. In one scene of this film, after sending Storm (Halle Berry) down an elevator shaft, he picks up a length of pipe and swings it around in much the same way he swung his dual-bladed lightsaber as Darth Maul, a signature wushu move. Park has been asked to become a superhero, instead of a villain, in a film about Marvel Comics character Iron Fist, but the film has been in preproduction for some years now. Iron Fist deals with an American millionaire who becomes a martial artist with the power of focusing his "life force" or chi into his fist, making it glow with energy and become "like unto a thing of iron" and able to impact with superhuman force. In December 2007, Park was confirmed for the role of Snake Eyes in G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra, involving a variation of the international G.I. Joe force who fought the minions of Cobra in the comics. He worked with comic book creator-turned-filmmaker Kevin VanHook in the film Slayer, starring in the dual roles of acrobatic twin vampires. This film also saw him appearing again with Sleepy Hollow co-star Casper Van Dien. ComiCon 2007 saw the premiere of the teaser trailer for Descendants, another comic book adaptation based on an independent comic by writer Joey Andrade.[7] Park also appeared as Edgar in the fourth season of the television series Heroes. Park was also included in the motion capture team of the 2008 James Bond video game adaptation of Quantum of Solace. In the comic-book-styled film Hellbinders, he plays a soulless mercenary who, along with an elite assassin played by one of Power Rangers' former cast members, Johnny Yong Bosch and the last remaining member of the long dead Knights Templar, Esteban Cueto, must overcome their innate mistrust of each other and join forces to defeat Legion before it opens the gates of hell itself and overruns the entire world. Park narrated on 26 February 2010 the introduction of The FireBreather, a car from Classic Design Concepts in Detroit Autorama 2010, the vehicle is part of the supernatural thriller Jinn. 'Trivia' *Park was born in Glasgow, Scotland. He was brought up in Govan, Glasgow, where he was educated at Greenfield Primary School, until the age of 7. His family then moved to London. Park has a brother and a sister. *Park was introduced to martial arts by his father, who was a fan of Bruce Lee, and began training in the traditional Chinese Northern Shaolin Kung Fu when he was seven years old. *He added kickboxing and wushu to his hobbies by age 14. When he was 16, Park won Great Britain's Martial Arts National Championship for his class and then went to Malaysia to try to improve his skills. *He went on to compete in martial arts tournaments around the world and brought home awards before turning his attention to acting in the late 1990s. 'External links' *Official website *Ray Park at the Internet Movie Database *Ray Park at AllRovi Category:Actors Category:Stunt Actors Category:Non-Power Rangers actors Category:Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 Category:Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film)